The Hybrid Chronicles
by MighetMiner208
Summary: A group of Hybrids are shoved into the world after their village was attacked and destroyed. What will they learn? What will they experience? Who will they meet. Youtubers in later chapters. Like and review if you enjoy. No more oc's needed, sorry
1. Chapter 1

Cyrus' POV

It's been a while, a month… maybe, since I witnessed the destruction of my home, the murder of my family and lead the kids that survived into the wilderness. My basic survival knowledge has kept us alive this long but I don't how long we'll hold out without help.

You see, I, just like the most of the other guys and girls sleeping around me, am not normal. Most of us are hybrids. Every one of us is the spawn of a mob and an array of Minecraftians. My mom, Kate, was always very secretive about her heritage but she had beautiful dark chocolate skin. Her hair was a deep crimson with a purple streak running through the sides. Her eyes were always her most wonderful feature as they were budder colored with plum purple flex around the pupils. I get my budder colored eyes from my dad. Where my moms were more brass in coloration, mine are (no pun intended) the color of blaze rods but I have the purple flex just like my mom. My hair is naturally spiky and resembles a block of netherrack except for the last three inches which are golden/bronze.

I, in my own right, am half Blaze on my dad's side. That has its ups and downs to it. Yes I have the power to create fire and control it, well the fire I create anyway, and I can fly but also have a fires temper. If I'm not careful and get hot headed my hair literally bursts into flames.

Enough about me though. There are about six other hybrids scattered around me on the ground along with three ….well, I'm not sure you could call them normal mortals but they aren't hybrids like the rest of us. Oh yeah, and one Bacca, but he's up in the tree above us _"keeping watch"_ or in other words sleeping with his eyes open.

Of the Hybrids there is Carly who is half creeper, and Skylar the half skeleton. Those are the only girl hybrids, but along with them there is the sisters Megan and Terra. Then there is Brady the half zombie, me, Shane who is actually one third cave spider and one third normal spider (confused? So are the rest of us.) The too-cool-for-you, Mr. mysterious, Blake the half Enderman, and the….. mmm. What do you call the spawn of a human and a werewolf? Well, anyway, Wolfgang is his nickname and no one knows his real name. Besides them, there is the real mystery man, Shadow. No one knows a whole lot about him except that he doesn't have any powers or special parents. (To our knowledge.) The Bacca's name is Alex but he insists on being called Clash.

I just hope I can fulfill my mom's last wish to lead my friends to safety. She said that some old friends of hers lived about four and a half to five hundred blocks north. Only problem with that was that there was a mountain between us and our destination. I hope I can keep us all alive that long though.

Just them I heard a deep moan coming from the bushes to my left.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake's POV

My eyes snapped open when I heard the moan in the bushes to my right. I sat up straight at the same time as Cyrus. Now we have never gotten along but if there was one thing we can agree on its trying to keep the rest of the group safe. We drew our weapons at the second moan and we each gave a silent nod to each other. I looked at his wooden sword and had to give him credit. It was well made for what it was made out of and I turned to appraise my own weapon, a double sided wooden battle-axe.

As we started towards the noise I noticed Ale-I mean Clash drawing his normal wooden ax. I have no idea how he feels comfortable fighting with a normal wood ax, but he does it and he isn't that bad. If Cyrus noticed Clash, he gave him no attention. He was completely focused on finding out what the noise was.

As we rounded the bushes, we saw a hulking figure shrouded in darkness. Now unlike me who has the occasional purple particles floating around, this thing was literally covered in shadows so you couldn't see its physical features. Fortunately, it had its back to us so we were able to get in close without a problem.

I mouthed "Ready. On three." to Cyrus and Clash who both gave me a nod. "One…Two…THREE!" But just as we were raising our weapons it turned around and swung its hulking arms at us. I teleported away at the last second, while Cyrus flew into the air and ignited a fireball in his hand. Which he proceeded to launched it at the figure. But as the ball of white hot flame got close to it, the "Brute" let out the most horrible screech I have ever heard.

Light….. THAT'S IT! "Cyrus! WE NEED MORE LIGHT! IT CAN'T STAND INTENSE LIGHT!"

"That I can do." He had a huge smile as he let flames engulf his hair, arms, and shins.

The creature tried to shrink back, but found itself backed up against a tree. Clash took this as the right time to strike and jumped down from his perch and slashed the creature from left shoulder to right hip. He leaped out of the way as the creature crumpled to its knees and fell to its face in the dirt. He had the cheesiest grin as he walked up to me and Cyrus. Just about the same time, Shadow came running around the corner to see what happened and saw the figure. Understanding flashed through his eyes and he turned around to go get everyone up and ready to pack. "What is it?" I asked

"No idea but it was looking for something." Replied Cyrus

"Or someone." I said with a look of worry in my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Cyrus' POV

I noticed the worry in Blake's eyes and understood. "We continue on toward the mountains. No more stopping and sleeping to through the night. We take short and consistent rests throughout the day so people can sleep. Sound good?"

"Yeah. We don't need any more of those catching up with us."

" Also, the first chance we get, we go mining at least for stone because our wood tools aren't going to stand up to many of those things." I say as I kick the monster in the head. Then as we approach the group which is fully packed and ready to go. "If we can get some iron or even diamonds, that would improve our chances a lot. But if anyone even thinks they hear one of those creatures then we stop with what we have and move on. If anyone thinks that they're going to be a hero, stop thinking and follow the plan. Everyone understand?"

I got a mixed chorus of 'yes', 'oks' and 'that's cools'. Now, to tell the truth, that's the first time I had even given an order and my mind, was racing with thoughts of them making fun of my plan or shooting me down but everyone agreed, even Blake, which surprised me. We followed the trail for about another three days before we saw a cave.

"Clash, your one of our best warriors, so I need you to stay up here, and guard everyone who isn't going in to the cave. Shane, you'll be our guide underground. Your keen cave senses will help a lot. Blake, you and I will guard the miners. Deal?"

Clash and Shane nodded in agreement, while Blake just rolled his eyes. There it was his signature 'I don't care' attitude. I hate it but the last thing we need is fighting between the two of us.

"I need two miners. And no Wolfgang not you and I say that because I need you up here hunting for food and scouting the area to see if it's safe."

Carly sheepishly raised her hand and I smiled to myself as I thought about how pretty she was when she wanted to help but was so shy about it. I went looking around the rest of the group when Shadow stood and said "I'll go." I can tell you I wasn't expecting that in the least.

"Are you sure? I mean thanks for volunteering but wouldn't you like to stay and help around camp?"

"I'm going."

"Fine. Well, let's get going them yeah." And with that we broke into our teams and got to work.


	4. Love and Stuff

**Hey guys (and girls) I hope that you have liked the story so far. If you would like to suggest ideas about what my next chapters should hold I'm always up for a little creative criticism. :D**

**Oh and I already have four oc applications for more main characters but I have decided to accept more oc's for smaller rolls. Set them up like this:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hybrid: (optional)**

**Personality:**

**Clothes:**

**Special Abilities/weapon:**

**Other:**

**Thanks for all submissions and if anyone wants to collaborate on a story later on, just pm me!**

Cyrus' POV

Now, not that I'm scared of caves or the mobs that call them home, but this cave creeps me the Nether out. Now as we were walking down the first twenty or so blocks, we came to a fork in the cave with some coal in the wall on the right side. I checked both cave sections and the left section descended slowly but had a crap-ton of coal and what appeared to be a few pieces of iron by the looks of it. The right section descended quickly with very little coal but had quite a bit of iron and I could see the glow of lava farther down which could mean diamonds.

I turned to the group and asked "It's your call guys. Left or Right? Shane what do you think?"

"Well one side has the coal we'll need to cook any iron we find and the food we collect. While the other has little coal but considerably more iron and lava could mean diamonds. The most logical thinking would be mine some stone and go for as much iron as possible but with very little coal; we wouldn't have much use for iron ore."

Just then, Shadow stood up says "Why don't we split up? Blake, go with Shane and Carly and I'll go with Cyrus.

He gave me a luck that said 'trust me on this' and for some odd reason, I did. "I guess that would be fine," I saw him relax at my agreement "but then we just do a speed run. Go to the end of each section and turn back with what you have. If you come to another fork don't go into either section. That agreed?"

"That's completely fine with me! I mean why wouldn't it be? It not like anything is going to happen right?" answered Carly very fast.

I could see the worry in her eyes and saw her trembling and I knew she was scared. Of what, I could only guess! Of splitting up or being alone with Shane and Blake? Or is it being away from me? No that can't be it!

"Ok well everyone else get ready and we'll break camp in five minutes." I walked over to my things and started packing when I heard footsteps behind me. When I looked behind me I was surprised to find Carly standing there. "Hey"

"Hey. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute. In private."

"Uh…. Yeah that'd be fine." She and I walked about twenty feet back towards the entrance to the cave, when she suddenly started to break down.

"Carly, hey, what wrong? Do you have a problem with us splitting up? You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"It's….." "Not…." "That…."

She was sobbing so violently that she could barely speak. "Then what is it you can tell me anything" Then she looked up at me and I could see the longing in her eyes.

The longing for home.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look I know you miss home and I do too but we can't go back. There's nothing there. You saw what was left of the village when we found it and the battle was still raging! Look our families may be gone but at least we still have each other. Right? There we go! That's the smile I love to see!" As soon as I said those words we both started to blush but then she asked me.

"Promise you'll be safe when we split up, yeah?"

"I promise I won't let anything happen. To me or you."

"You mean that?"

"Yes. As soon as you need me, no matter what's between us, I'll be by your side as soon as you need me. I promise." I said as I noticed our faces slowly getting closer to each other's."

Then the most unexpected but amazing thing happened. She pulled me into a kiss.


	5. WHAT THE NETHER!

Hey, IM BACK!

But yeah hope you enjoyed the last chapter and if you did make sure to slap that like button with you pickaxe cause let's be honest. If you're a midget miner you can't reach the button with your hand now can you?

Me: Who loved last chapter?

Cyrus and Carly: Us!(Staring dreamily into each other's eyes.)

Me: GET A ROOM!

Cyrus: No but this should make up for it. *tosses me a budder block*

Me: OH MY GURD! *anime eyes and little kid voice* Dank u mister

Carly's POV

I'M KISSING HIM. OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M REALLY KISSING HIM! AND HES KISSING ME BACK!

"Wow" he says as we break apart. "Just…..wow."

My cheeks start burning a bright red as I fully start comprehending what just happened. But then I say, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"After that, you can tell me anything you want." He says with that stupidly cute half grin that I love.

"Well…. I've had a crush on you for a long time. I would have told you sooner but I always thought you would reject me. I mean between your mother, who was quite intimidating, and how you acted around other girls, I never thought you actually liked me back."

"Well since we're telling secrets, I've had a crush on you for a long time also." He says as we start walking back toward the group. "And my mom was not that intimidate…. Scratch that, she was intimidating as the Nether is to a water Hybrid."

"Ya Think!" I say laughing.

"Hey, I do want to know though, how do I act around other girls?"

"You always look confident, like you know what you're doing. I bet you don't even realize that you flirt with them, do you?"

"I don't flirt! I've always felt comfortable around them because we all grew up around each other. So I always looked at them as sisters. Not potential girlfriends."

By this time we had gotten back to the group and Shane was smiling. I noticed Shadow had a smirk on his face and that Blake was rolling his eyes. I thought they were all staring at me but when I looked down I realized that Cyrus and I were holding hands. OH MY ATHER!

I quickly let go of Cyrus' hand and went to grab my pack with the reddest cheeks I have ever had.

Cyrus' POV

Well I can say one thing. Coming back to the group and realizing we were holding hands was probably the most awkward thing I have ever experienced. But when she let go of my hand to grab her stuff I felt sad to let her go. As I grabbed my stuff, shadow kneeled next to me and said, "Took you two long enough. By Notch's beard we were starting to think that we might have to put you two in a room and have you tell each other."

When I was ready, I stood and gave Carly a huge and a kiss and started after Shadow who had just rolled his eyes and started off without me. It all went quite fast for the first half an hour. By the time I called a break, I had three stacks of cobble stone and about twenty-three pieces of iron-ore, one short of a full suit but nowhere close to being good for our large group.

"How much iron you got Shadow?"

"Not enough!"

'I hear ya on that one." I said as we got closer to the lava, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what lay before us. A Nether Portal stood ominously in the distance. But that wasn't the worst part, because as soon as Shadow saw the portal a group of zombie pigmen came through and they looked ready for a fight.

* * *

Hey so one more thing. I have been getting a lot of minecraft specific hybrids and i was looking for some irl hhybrids. Thanks, take care and always WIN DA HUNGER DEENS!


	6. The Note

Hey guys just her to let you know that the next few chapters could end up being very long or quite short so just thought I'd let you know so you're prepared. As always slap that "like button" with your pickaxe and WIN DA HUNGER DEENS!

Shadow's POV

When I saw the portal, I felt all the color drained from my face. Then things got worse when the Pigmen stepped through, gold swords shining next to the lava. All ten immediately started toward Cyrus and me, which, in hindsight would have been easy if it weren't for the group of blazes that came through next. Cyrus drew his broadsword, while I drew my katana and we rushed forward to meet the Pigmen head on.

Cyrus started to launch fireballs at the Pigmen when I yelled, "No fire! The Pigmen are immune just like the blazes and the blazes will…" I didn't get to finish my thought before one of the blazes whipped one of Cyrus' own fireballs back at him knocking him straight into the lava.

"SHADOW HELP!" Was all he could muster before he hit the fiery liquid and disappeared beneath the surface.

All I could think was that I had failed him. When he needed my help the most, after all we had been through eight years ago. After he had saved me from that group of demons that had found their way to the Overworld. I failed him!

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I felt my blood boil like the lava in front of me and my vision started going red. But all of a sudden, my vision started to turn white and all the strength I would ever need begun coarsening through my veins.

I went and hacked the first two Pigmen into shreds with one swing and ran the next one through. Before long I realized that I was walking on top of the lava! But before I had the chance to access what, and how I was doing what I was doing, I had to dodge a gold sword when I heard the portal reactivate. I looked over to see a blaze come through, but this was no ordinary blaze. This blaze was two times the size of a normal one and it was emitting blue flames.

As soon as he saw me he gave me a quizzical glance but then returned to assessing the battlefield. It was when he realized that I had taken out almost all of his troops that he locked on to me with his eyes. Those piercing, glop/purple eyes.

But just as he did the lava behind me exploded, and from the blast came forth Cyrus.

Cyrus' POV

As the fight started, I immediately started to through fireballs but I heard Shadow start yelling something like stop. I turned to look at him, which turned out to be the worst mistake I could make. A blaze that had recently come through the portal whirled my own fireball back at me.

Now that I think about it, HE HIT ME WITH MY OWN FIREBALL! That's so frustratingly stupid!

"HELP ME, SHADOW!" was all that could escape my mouth before I landed in the lava. I expected to feel an immense heat, and my flesh melting off my bones which would proceed to vaporize but I only felt a warm essence all around me. I was just floating below the surface but when I reached up I couldn't break through. Almost like some force was keeping me down there, hoping I would burn.

That's when I saw it a small chest at the bottom of the pool and I felt a sudden pull toward the chest. I tried moving to it and found that it was just like swimming, just a bit slower. Once I reached it, I opened it to find a glowing red gem. As well as a note that read.

"Cyrus,

I hope to Notch that you find this gem.

If it truly is you reading this, the gem will only activate to your touch. Hold the gem out in front of you and send energy into your palms. Then sit back and watch the results.

Just know that what you saw at the village was going to happen sooner or later and you couldn't have stopped it. You would have just gotten yourself killed. That's why I sent you into the woods to hunt with the rest of the kids.

If I know you and your hot-headed godfather, then you're needed elsewhere. Just know I love you and you'll be a great leader someday.

Love,

Mom."

When I finished, I looked up, tears running down my face, and something clicked in my heart. I felt my body heating up, and when I looked down armor was appearing out of nowhere around my body. This is when I felt invincible and I pushed with all my might. Then I exploded out of the lava pool and locked my eyes on the big, blue blaze standing in front of the portal.

Without wasting anytime to see if Shadow was ok or anything else, I charged, sword aimed at the head blaze. Ready to kill.


	7. Meanwhile

**He guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but I lost my flash drive with all my files on it. But never fear I have returned! Anyway, Enjoy please!**

Clash's POV

I was just sitting in my look out tree, when I noticed how low the sun was getting. Where were they? It's been hours and not even an update. I was starting to worry when something caught my eye. I saw a pair of glowing red eyes in the bushed just behind our fire.

"Who's there? You there, behind the bush!" I heard a squeak and saw the eyes disappear. "OH NO YOU DON'T! WOLFGANG LETS GO!"

"On it!" I noticed him grab his daggers and I reached for my ax when I a whip like thing struck me across the face. I reached at the cut it left and started to cringe and knew that there was some kind of poison on the whip.

"Wolfgang, the whip! It has poison on it don't get hit by it." I grabbed Kevin my new stone ax and started running after whoever attacked me. I noticed after the first few minutes that the trail was going cold except for a few leave, when it struck me. "To the trees!"

I jumped onto the lowest tree and kept going. I strained to keep sight on who I know knew was a girl. She was wearing a knee length purple sundress w/ black leggings and a red jacket that has its hood up. She was also wearing leather combat boots and fingerless grey gloves. Her long black hair tied into a waist length ponytail, which I only saw once complimented her pale skin and glowing red eyes nicely.

She struck back with her whip again but this time I caught it and pulled as hard as I could in the direction she wasn't going. Thus causing it her to fly backward and land hard in front of my.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry for hitting you with my whip and everything I did back at the camp. Just please don't hurt me. PLEASE!" She wailed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, we won't hurt you." I replied while putting on my most friendly smile.

"You won't?" her eyes were big pools of fear and sorrow.

"No, I promise on notch's soul that we won't hurt you. Now what's your name and… Wait what do you mean the things you did back at the camp!?" I asked mentally face palming myself for leaving everyone.

"It's Leah. Leah Millers, and we should probable get back before anything bad happens."

That's when I heard Skylar scream for help back at camp. "Fuck, fuck, fuck me! Let's Go!"

Blake's POV

I've been walking with Shane and Carly for so long I thought I would end up dyeing of boredom. That was until I heard Cyrus scream. Carly instantly dropped her pickaxe and turned to run to him but I grabbed her before she could take one step.

"Let me go! I have to help him!" she screeched.

"By doing what, DYEING? You would just distract him. He can handle himself and he's got Shadow with him." I whispered into her ear as she started crying.

"Ummm, guys. I think we have our own set of problems." Said Shane from behind us.

"What in the Nether are you talking about, dumbas…. Oh shit!" I looked to where he was pointing and saw a legion of slimes and wither skeletons. I brandished my ax and mumbled to myself. Well here goes nothing.


	8. HOLY PLOT TWISTS!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the abrupt ending. You can blame my jag of a dad later, but anyway. Thanks to StealthPhoenixia for her oc and I have a request. I need oc's for my second story and I was hoping you guys could give me some support and send me some new ones (or old ones. Who cares?). Thanks!**

Skylar's POV

I heard Clash start yelling something as I was gathering firewood and food. I broke out in a run back towards the camp. As I got closer, I noticed a trench that someone had dug around the camp. Three wide and two deep, I figure it was something that Clash had organized for protection. I jumped the pit but didn't see the cobwebs on the other side. Tons and tons of cobwebs littered the inner side of the trench.

"Shit! Who the Nether put these here?" I took out my bow and got ready to defend myself in case of emergency. That's when I noticed Tara and Megan running toward me. They had a look in their eyes that said 'I'm going to shit myself, this is scary'.

"Tara! Megan! Stop there's cobwebs over here; find another way into the camp!" That's when I notice the hulking black figure chasing them through the trees. "Oh, Fuck! HHHEEELLLPPP!"

That's when I saw a glint of yellow and the creature fell face first into the ground. A gold sword sticking from the back of its skull.

Cyrus' POV

My stone sword met with the blaze's scepter in a fierce clash of fire and sparks. I couldn't see Shadow but I heard him fighting behind me. The blazes that weren't fighting him were firing fireballs at me hoping to distract me, but the amulet in my armor just absorbed it.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed at the blaze and swiped at him. He met my blade and started pushing back, trying to overwhelm me. I wasn't having it. I pushed back, but when my hand brushed his, my amulet started to glow a purplish, gold color. It engulfed the two of us in its strange light. He stopped pushing and stared at my amulet.

"Cyrus? Is that you?" he asked.

I froze dead in my tracks and stared at him. "How do you know my name?" He just stared blankly. "ANSWER ME!" He just started to float back towards the portal and gather his troops. That's when the room started to rumble.

Shadow's POV

Ok, so one minute I'm fighting blazes and pigmen. I'm winning and feeling pretty good, and the next, I'm watching the creatures I was just fighting filing back toward the portal and the rooms starts rumbling.

"_**GENERAL! HOW DARE YOU RETREAT WITHOUT MY APPROVAL! I DIDN'T ATHORIZE YOU TO MAKE ANY FIELD DECISIONS WITHOUT CONSULTING ME FISRT**_." Spoke an unseen voice.

"Master," spoke the head blaze, "look with your all seeing eyes at the two in front of me. You of all people should know I couldn't harm these two."

There was a gasp like noise that came from the voice next before it talked again. "_I SEE. I APOLOGIZE FOR MY OUTBURST_." He spoke with what seemed to be true sincerity.

That's when I knew the voice. A faint memory from when I was a toddler of a voice speaking down on me, saying '_son._' My father's voice. "Father! **FATHER!" **I screamed running towards the portal just as the last pigmen disappeared.

The portal deactivated just as I was about to touch it. "DAMN IT FATHER! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME SO?!" I slammed my fist down on the obsidian.

He spoke one last time, saying "I DO NOT WISH TO DO THIS TO YOU MY SON BUT YOU AREN'T PERMITTED TO SEE ME YET. AND YOU, CYRUS, KEEP MY BOY SAFE OR NOT EVEN LINIEAGE WILL BE ENOUGH TO SAVE YOU. BUT I CAN ASSIT YOU. GO BEHIND THIS PORTAL AND WALK FOR TWENTY BLOCKS, THEN DIG EIGHT BLOCKS TO THE RIGHT."

Cyrus' POV

"Dude, who was that?" I asked Shadow as I approached him. I helped him up and watched in a mixed sense of horror and amazement as his eye turned a bright white and his iris' disappeared as he answered.

"That? That was my father, the immortal Herobrine."

**Well guys thanks again for all the support on this story and don't forget to check out my second on. More chapters coming soon. Oh, and ALWAYS WIN DA HUNGER DEENS!**


End file.
